


Want That Life

by zummani



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zummani/pseuds/zummani
Summary: Lars has some time to reflect on life as he bonds with the off-colors on home world.





	Want That Life

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is more tame but I still like it a lot. I feel like Lars's might become almost the " leader " of the off colors. I'm not sure UvU. ALSO! in this one I used like regular novel typing and I might use that more often its better for reading on phones and stuff.  
> -  
> -  
> Anyways ENJOY!!! <3  
> -  
> -  
> Keep in mind I write for fun so you might find some spelling or grammar mistakes, sorry in advanced.  
> -  
> -  
> Also any words that look like they aren't supposed to be there are courtesy of spell check on IPad but i'm pretty sure I fixed all of them :)

Want That Life   
————————————————————  
Description: Lars and the off colors bond while longing for a life away from home world, on planet Earth.   
————————————————————  
It had not been long since Steven had left Lars with the off colors. It had been maybe a day or so and Lars had to get accustomed to life here now. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do in the world, for starters the off colors and him barley knew each other and didn't know what to talk about much. Most conversation starters flopped and it was hard to get to know them at first. Some time passed and there bond was growing, slowly but surely. It was just another day, another story or two and maybe some activities. Lars was in the middle of one of his stories. 

" so anyways I fell asleep and woke up in Sadie's arms in Steven's house. I was so confused. But then Sadie was like " Lars Steven really didn't mean to..." And I was pissed" 

he stopped his story for a brief moment. Lars had told the off colors about a lot of earth stuff like video games, baking and all of his friends. Lars looked at the off colors as he continued... 

" yeah... Me and Steven didn't really always see eye to eye, but I think we're actually pretty close after all this alien space travel junk. " 

The twins of rutile began to speak " well I think you and Steven make a good team! " the other twin spoke as well " yeah you guys seem to fight well. " Lars cheeks grew red as he looked flustered. He did a light nervous chuckle as he said to the twins. 

" well, that was actually my first time fighting." 

Every gem in the room looked star struck at his statement. 

" really?! " said both of the twins. Lars responded 

" well yeah, before this I lived a pretty normal teenage life. I had both my parents, I went to school , I had a job. " 

he stopped and processed what he was saying for a moment.

" I had it all.... But now I don't really have any of that...." He grew sad and slightly anxious at the thought of it. Lars had no clue how long it would take Steven and the gems to rescue him and take him back home. He really missed home. His mind began to wonder as the off color gems looked at each other with slight confusion.

He thought of the long summer days and getting so see he sun set on the beach He liked art not only in comic books but also in museums, even baking too. He enjoyed these things quite a lot but could never let anyone know in fear of judgement. He might have more self confidence and be braver then he used to but deep down he was still riddled with insecurities. Lars snapped back to reality. 

" sorry I was just thinking about Earth. "

The off colors gathered around Lars for support. They were starting to understand humans more just by being around Lars. Fluorite assured Lars in her slow tone 

" it's okay to miss home Lars, it must be hard dealing with all of this. "

Padparachea just looked up at Lars with a smile. She was always so upbeat enough though her life was always in constant danger. He felt comforted by the gems attempts to understand him. 

A couple days ago Steven had stopped by to see Lars and the off colors. He had brought a bat for any robonoids who came after them, some comics he got from a yard sale and some more snacks and water from Earth.

Lars hadn't had to defend the off colors again since Steven had left. But at least he want true kt alone. They all reflected and as the weeks went on they grew closer together. Lars shared more stories, fought off robonoids and bonded with the gems while getting occasional visits with Steven almost every 3 days. 

Lars understood that Steven couldn't always visit since he was busy defending earth and going on missions with the gems on earth. 

But he missed earth a lot, he thought about it a lot too, but then again he had the off colors and they were like his new family. They protected each other, they lived with each other, they all supported each other. And as Lars thought to himself in the dark cool cave he thought maybe he could grow to like the new Lars.  
————————————————————————————  
Back on earth Sadie looked up at the night sky though her bed room window.... She rubbed away a tear and said to herself in a whisper " goodnight, Lars." And smiled a bit as she fell asleep.


End file.
